Biyomon (Adventure)
Biyomon '''is a bird type digimon creature from the Digital World. Her most knownable appearance is in '''Digimon Adventures. In Digmon Adventures 02, she is a supporting character. Her human partner is Sora Takenouchi. In the English version, she is known as Piyomon. Background Not much about her past is known. Personality She is seen as being a very sweet and kind person. She also gives Sora great advice on many different things. Such as when Sora didn't know what college to go to after finishing high school. Appearance Biyomon is a light pink bird with arm like wings, a feather mane, a red beak, blue eyes, blue stripes on its crest, blue borders on two of its head feathers and its tail feathers, yellow feet legs, and red claws on its wings and feet. It wears a metallic ring on its left leg. Digimon Forms Normal Form The name "Biyomon" refers only to the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Biyomon gains the ability to digivolve into a number of more powerful forms, each with a different name and special attack. However, the Rookie level is her preferred form and the one she spends most of her time in, due to the amount of energy required to stay in a higher form. Attacks: *'Spiral Twister' (Magical Fire): Biyomon flaps her wings and creates a green flame, which is shot out as a spiraling inferno. Nyokimon's Digi Egg Nyokimon's Digi-Egg was held by the Agents alongside Sora's Digivice and Tag, the Crest of Love, and the other Digi-Eggs, Digivices, Tags, and Crests, but when Piedmon attacked their base and stole the tags and crests, Gennai took the Digi-Eggs and Digivices and escaped in a Mekanorimon. He deposited the Digi-Eggs on File Island, where it eventually hatched into Nyokimon. Nyokimon Nyokimon is Biyomon's Fresh form. Nyokimon is a small black seed with green leaves sprouting out of her head. Her name comes from the Japanese word "nyokinyoki", meaning "plants sprouting one after another". Nyokimon appears in Digimon Adventure as Biyomon's Fresh form during a flashback of when the Digi-Eggs first hatched on File Island. Attacks *'Seed Cracker' : an attack sends seeds into the enemy. Yokomon Yokomon is Biyomon's In-Training form. Biyomon was in this form when she first met Sora. Yokomon soon Digivolved to Biyomon to protect Sora from Kuwagamon. From then on, Yokomon only appeared when Biyomon was De-Digivolving from Garudamon or when she was pretending to be a stuffed animal to conceal their secret in the real world. Yokomon looks like a pink onion bulb with a bluish-purple flower. Yokomon has green eyes with four black lines surrounding them. Attacks *'Bubble Blow' (Acid Bubbles): Fires small bubbles at her enemies. Birdramon Birdramon is a phoenix-like bird who is Biyomon's Champion form. Biyomon digivolved into Birdramon for the first time to defend the Yokomon Village from a Meramon who was controlled by a Black Gear. She also appeared to fight against Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon and the Dark Masters. Biyomon digivolves again to Birdramon in Digimon Adventure 02 to help destroy the Digimon Emperor's Control Spires. Sora often travels on one of Birdramon's feet. Attacks *'Meteor Wing': Birdramon flies into the sky, and fires big fire from her wings. Garudamon Garudamon is Biyomon's Ultimate form. Garudamon debuted when Myotismon made himself known to the DigiDestined. Biyomon, weakened from DemiDevimon's dart, was determined to protect Sora. Sora's refusal to allow her to fight made her realize that she did know what love was and that she felt it for Biyomon and her mom. When Birdramon was hit by Myotismon's "Crimson Lightning Attack", Sora ran towards her shouting, "Birdramon, No, I love you!" This caused her crest to glow and Birdramon was able to digivolve to Garudamon, who managed to stop Myotismon and allowed the other DigiDestined to escape. When Sora used the crest power to free the Digimon Sovereigns, Biyomon lost the power to become Garudamon until three years later, when Azulongmon gave one of his DigiCores to the DigiDestined Digimon. This allowed them to digivolve to their ultimate forms again. Garudamon appeared this time in Moscow to help the Russian DigiDestined fight against a swarm of Flymon and a stampede of Mammothmon Attacks *'Wing Blade' (Shadow Wing): Garudamon uses her wings and fires a bird-shaped flame at her opponent. *'Phoenix Claw': Garudamon grabs the opponent with her hands. Phoenixmon Phoenixmon is Biyomon's Mega form. When Machinedramon attacks again, Sora is not willing to lose Biyomon again and even risks her own life to save her, causing Biyomon to digivolve into her Mega form Phoenixmon. With the assistance of Seraphimon and HerculesKabuterimon, they manage to defeat Machinedramon. During the battle to stop both Jesmon and Raguelmon, Garudamon digivolves to Phoenixmon in response. During the battle which continues into the Digital World, Alphamon appeared and the power of his attack causes Phoenixmon to revert back to Yokomon. After regaining her memories which were lost during a reboot, Birdramon quickly assumed her Mega form Phoenixmon and begins her assault against Ordinemon. She later fuses with the other partner Mega Digimon into Omnimon to form Omnimon Merciful Mode. While in Ryo Akiyama's party, Biyomon can digivolve to Phoenixmon if she is at least level 31. *'Star Light Explosion': Solemnly flaps her four wings, causing it to rain golden grains that are said to purify all of the wickedness of those who suffer this technique. *'Sharped Hooked Claws': *'Flaming Wings': *'Life Force': *'Crimson Flare': Examon Omnimon Merciful Mode 'Digimon Adventure (Anime)' Mysterious climate changes occur around the world, including a blizzard that falls overnight in July at a summer camp in Japan. Seven children at the camp— name Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, T.K., and Joe—are each given a Digivice that falls from an aurora in the sky, and are all swept off by a wave into the Digital World. They are promptly greeted by seven creatures who call themselves Digimon, as well as the children's chosen partners. They are soon attacked by a Kuwagamon and attempt to hide in the forest. When the group is finally cornered on the edge of a cliff, the creatures Digivolve to defend themselves and their partners. However, Kuwagamon's attack causes the cliff to collapse, and the children and their Digimon fall towards the river below. A school of fish catch the falling Chosen Children and their Digimon,and swim them to safety as Kuwagamon falls into the river as well. The group are taken to shore and attempt to determine their location and how to return home. Taichi's partner Agumon reveals that the children are the first human beings to arrive in the Digital World. Taichi leads the group toward the ocean, and they find non-functional telephone booths on the beach. As the group rest to determine their next plan of action, they are attacked by a Shellmon. None of the Digimon except for Agumon has the strength to fight because they have not eaten. Taichi is captured by Shellmon, and at which point Agumon suddenly evolves into Greymon and throws Shellmon into the ocean. The group leave the beach and find themselves in the middle of a fight for territory between two Monochromon. They escape unharmed and, as the sky darkens across the Digital World, come across a trolleycar by a lake. They catch fish for dinner and decide to keep watch while staying overnight, but Taichi and Yamato argue over which of them should take the first rotation. During the first shift, Taichi accidentally awakens a Seadramon when he drops a burning stick on its tail. Seadramon pulls the trolleycar to the middle of the lake and attacks Yamato. His partner Gabumon immediately evolves into Garurumon and defeats Seadramon. Everyone in the group falls asleep after the fight. As the group re-enter the forest, they see a black gear flying above. They soon reach a desert with standing utility poles, and Mimi's compass becomes ineffective due to the presence of metal in the sand. They discover a village of Yokomon in the middle of the desert, and Sora's partner Biyomon is questioned as to how it was able to evolve from Yokomon. They are taken to a nearby water spring but discover that the spring and its source aquifer have dried up and are ablaze with fire. Meramon, a fire Digimon enraged by the black gear that entered its body, descends from Miharashi Mountain at the edge of the desert and heads toward the village. As the group evacuate the Yokomon residents, Biyomon challenges Meramon but is no match for its power. Biyomon evolves into Birdramon and attacks Meramon from the air, releasing the black gear from inside its body. As a sign of gratitude for saving their village, the Yokomon invite the group for dinner, but the children discover they cannot eat the food. The kids then stumble upon a strange factory, where they find an Andromon caught in some machinery. After they release Andromon, he attacks them right away. Izzy discovers strange coding, which he uses to evolve Tentomon to Kabuterimon. Kabuterimon then destroys the Black Gear controlling Andromon. Apologizing for his behavior, Andromon shows the children to the next area. While escaping the Numemon who attacked the group in the sewers on their way out of the factory, the Chosen Children are split up. Mimi ends up in Toy Town after being attacked by a Monzaemon. There she finds the other kids acting strangely. Palmon manages to Digivolve to Togemon and destroys the Black Gear that was controlling Monzaemon, returning the other children to normal as well. Taichi and Yamato argue whether they should climb Infinity Mountain. Joe and Gomamon decide to climb the mountain by themselves. While on the mountain, they are attacked by a Unimon. Taichi and Sora come to the rescue, and Gomamon evolves into Ikkakumon to save Joe from falling after Unimon bucked him off and destroy the Black Gear that was controlling Unimon. The Chosen Children meet the ruler of File Island, Devimon, the controller of the Black Gears. He, along with Ogremon and a possessed Leomon, attacks the children, who manage to escape. They end up in a mysterious mansion which turns out to be an illusion created by Devimon. Devimon breaks File Island into multiple smaller islands and separates the kids on different islands. Devimon nearly gets Taichi, but the light emitted from Taichi's Digivice frees Leomon, who holds off Devimon to give Tai time to get away at the cost of being recaptured. Taichi and Agumon land on a snow-covered island and are forced to defeat a Frigimon. After destroying the Black Gear that was controlling him using Taichi's soccer skills to get Agumon on Frigimon's back to get to it, they cross over to the island where Matt and Gabumon landed. Meanwhile, Yamato goes out to search for Takeru against Gabumon's advice and gets hypothermia. Once the two boys meet up, they end up fighting each other until a Mojyamon attacks them. Thanks to Frigimon feeding the Digimon, Agumon and Gabumon are able to digivolve. They defeat the Mojyamon and expel the Black Gear that was controlling him. Garurumon spots Black Gears behind a wall and blasts them, causing the island to move back towards Infinity Mountain. Mimi and Palmon are harassed by Sukamon and Chuumon. After escaping them, they cross over to the next island, where Izzy and Tentomon landed. After they reunite, Mimi and Tentomon get lost in a labyrinth and are attacked by Centarumon. Izzy and Palmon finally find them and their Digimon battle and destroy Centarumon's Black Gear. After the battle, Leomon appears and attacks the children, but is driven back by the light of their Digivices. Takeru and Patamon end up in Primary Village, the place where all Digimon are born. There, they are confronted by Elecmon, the guardian of the baby Digimon. He fights Patamon, having mistaken the two for intruders. To avoid a fight, T.K. proposes that they settle the dispute with a tug-o-war. Patamon wins and earns Elecmon's respect and trust. The entire group reunites and is attacked by Leomon. After Leomon is defeated with the light of the Digivices, he tells the children about the prophecies of the "Chosen Children." The group goes to Infinity Mountain for the final showdown with Devimon. There, Devimon absorbs many Black Gears and Ogremon and grows in size and power, turning the fight in his favor. At the last moment Patamon finally Digivolves to Angemon and turns the tide of the battle. He defeats Ogremon and absorbs power from the other Digimon to power up a final attack. Using all of his power in one Hand of Fate attack, Angemon finally destroys Devimon, but dies himself as he used up all of his energy. As Devimon dies, he taunts Angemon saying there are enemies even more powerful than him out there. Angemon dies, but is reborn as a Digiegg. A mysterious person called Gennai appears as a hologram after the fight with Devimon and urges the group to travel to the Continent of Server in order to defeat another enemy, and tells them about objects called Crests that will allow their Digimon to Digivolve even further. They build a raft and leave File Island and are soon swallowed up by Whamon, who is still under the control of a Black Gear. Tai frees him with his Digivice, and Whamon reveals he knows where the Tags (necklaces that hold the Crests) are. He takes them to an undersea store where they're attacked by a Black Gear possessed Drimogimon. The kids search for the Tags while the Digimon take on Drimogimon. Kabuterimon destroys the Black Gear, freeing Drimogimon and the kids find the Tags. Now wearing the Tags, the kids set out on Whamon to travel to the Continent of Server. The kids arrive in a Koromon village overrun with Pagumon, who trick the kids and kidnap Tokomon. Etemon learns of the arrival of the DigiDestined and confronts them. He uses his Dark Network to prevent the Digimon from Digivolving and then traps the group inside of a cave, where they discover their first Crest, Tai's Crest of Courage. While traveling in the desert, Joe's Tag react, leading the group into a Roman-like coliseum. There, they are trapped by Etemon and Greymon is forced to fight another Greymon. After Joe finds his Crest of Reliability, the group escapes, and Tai attempts to force Greymon to Digivolve. Greymon Digivolves into SkullGreymon and loses control of himself and attacks the others, who are unable to stop him. SkullGreymon eventually runs out of energy and reverts to Koromon and apologizes for his behavior. After getting lost in the desert, the group is taken aboard a ship traveling in the desert that is headed by Kokatorimon. Kokatorimon captures all the boys and petrifies their partners. Biyomon and Palmon Digivolve and defeat him, and his ship crashes into a giant cactus. The top of the cactus then opens to reveal Mimi's Crest of Sincerity. The group is attacked by a Kuwagamon and Tai fails to Digivolve Agumon (due to the trauma both of them suffered from the SkullGreymon incident). Piximon intervenes and saves them. He then offers the group training at his facility, and leads Agumon and Tai into a cave while the others do manual labor. When Matt finds his Crest of Friendship and Izzy finds his Crest of Knowledge, they are spotted and attacked by Tyrannomon. Piximon holds him off, but doesn't defeat him as he wants Tai and Agumon to do it. Tai and Agumon return and Agumon digivolves to Greymon and defeats Tyrannomon. The discovery of T.K.'s Crest of Hope reveals a cave engraved with Digi-code. Izzy receives an e-mail from Datamon asking for help from within Etemon's headquarters, a large upside down pyramid. Datamon promises them that if they free him, he will show them Sora's Crest. After he is freed, however, he escapes and kidnaps Sora. He intends to make a copy of her so that he can control Biyomon. Tai manages to rescue Sora. Datamon pulls himself, Etemon and many of Etemon's minions directly into the Dark Network. When Etemon reappears, having fused with the network, Greymon Digivolves to MetalGreymon to fight him. The battle ends up opening a portal that sucks away Etemon and transports both Tai and Agumon back to Tokyo. Tai and Koromon spend a couple hours in Tokyo and meet with Kari. They discover that Digimon are appearing randomly in the Real World and conclude that they must go back to the Digital World and help their friends. After Koromon Digivolves to Agumon to battle an Ogremon, a portal opens and transports both of them back to the Digital World. However, unseen to all but the audience, Kari possesses a Digivice too. Tai and Agumon return to the Digital World to find Tokomon. Tokomon relays what has happened in the time (which is several weeks in DigiWorld time) they have been gone. He reveals that the entire group has break up and that DemiDevimon has tricked T.K. into becoming his "friend." T.K. realizes DemiDevimon's trickery after Agumon exposes him for a fraud thanks to some help from an unseen Sora. Tokomon finally Digivolves back to Patamon and drives DemiDevimon away. Tai decided to search the others and to reunite them back together to find the way back home. Matt, Gabumon, Joe, and Gomamon are being forced to work at Digitamamon's diner to pay off a meal. DemiDevimon sets off a series of accidents that makes Matt question Joe's friendship. Matt overcomes his feeling when Joe is willing to sacrifice himself to save T.K. Matt's crest glows and Garurumon Digivolves to WereGarurumon and defeats Digitamamon. The team decided to split into two groups: Matt and Gabumon with T.K. and Patamon goes to the mountains while the other group: Tai and Agumon with Joe and Gomamon sails through the lake. Izzy is trapped in Vademon's pocket dimension and robbed of his curiosity. Tentomon eventually De-Digivolves to Pabumon, but manages to snap Izzy out of his trance. DemiDevimon attempts to buy Izzy's crest from Vademon, and in the confusion, Izzy recovers his crest and his curiosity. Kabuterimon then Digivolves to MegaKabuterimon and defeats Vademon. Matt and the co. finds Izzy and continues to search for the others. Joe, Tai and their partners find Mimi being treated like a princess at a palace so that she will wake up ShogunGekomon with her singing. However, Mimi has enjoyed being a princess too much and soon locks up her friends including Palmon when they try trick her into finally waking up ShogunGekomon. Mimi eventually suffers from nightmares that her friends including Palmon abandoned her realizes how terrible she has become when Sora appears to her and convinces her to sing and apologize before she woke up. Mimi gathered all of her friends and sing, however, when ShogunGekomon awakens, he attacks the kids. Palmon digivolves to Togemon to save Mimi and MetalGreymon manages to defeat ShogunGekomon and Mimi apologizes for her behavior. The two groups reunite, but find that Sora has been avoiding them. When they find her, she tells them about the meanings of each of their crests, and how DemiDevimon told her that her life was loveless and thus her crest would never glow. Myotismon appears, and easily defeats the Digimon. When an injured Biyomon goes to help them, Sora's concern and love causes her crest to glow and allow Birdramon to digivolves into Garudamon and helps the group escape. Gennai appears and tells them that there is an eighth DigiDestined and that Myotismon is planning to go to the Real World with an army of evil Digimon to find him/her. The kids infiltrate Myotismon's castle in an attempt to stop him from opening a gate that will allow him access to the Real World, but fail when Gatomon animates a series of Devidramon statues. The group travels to Gennai's home, where he unravels some secrets about the Digital World. When the kids return to the castle to open the gate, they battle with Dokugumon and the castle is destroyed. However, they manage to open the gateway. WereGarurumon destroys Dokugumon and the kids make it through. The Digidestined have a series of misadventures trying to get back to their homes in Odaiba. Eventually they end up getting a ride from Sora's cousin Duane, who later accidentally pushes Izzy off a bridge. Gesomon attacks and is defeated by Ikkakumon. Afterwards, Ikkakumon caries the kids home on his back. At long last, the DigiDestined return to their homes. The 8th child's Digivice gets carried off by Kari's cat. The Digivice sets off a signal that brings in DemiDevimon, Raremon and Izzy. Kabuterimon manages to defeat Raremon but Izzy and Tentomon never manage to find the 8th child who is Kari. The DigiDestined continue their search for the eight child. Gatomon crosses paths with Kari and wonders if she could be the eight child. Sora, Mimi, Tai, and Izzy battle SkullMeramon on Tokyo Tower. After a long battle, Greymon digivolves to MetalGreymon and destroys him while Kabuterimon saves the Tower. Meanwhile, Gatomon follows Kari back to her apartment and prepares to kill her, however, Kari already knows she was behind her and Gatomon had a strange feeling that she can't kill her because there was something that she could have notice, but instead she flees. As the DigiDestined continue their search, Matt and T.K. run into Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon, two servants of Myotismon who are far more interested in having fun than helping Myotismon. When they refuse to destroy Matt and T.K., they are transported back to the Digital World to be punished by Myotismon and riling up the brothers in the process. Enraged by his actions, Gabumon digivolves to WereGarurumon to fight Myotismon but is no match for him. T.K's distress causes Patamon (who ran off after an argument) to digivolve to Angemon again and Angemon and WereGarurumon drive Myotismon off. Wizardmon finds Kari's Digivice and brings Gatomon and Kari together. It is revealed that Kari is the eighth DigiDestined and that Gatomon is her partner. Gatomon and Wizardmon decide to get Kari's crest from Myotismon, but though they succeed with Wizardmon pocketing it in his cloak but this only leads to Gatomon's capture and the apparent death of Wizardmon. Myotismon creates a barrier of fog around Odaiba and evil Digimon roam the streets. Bakemon and Phantomon begin taking people from their homes and holding them prisoner. Sora and Mimi get captured and try to plan an escape. Biyomon and Sora's mother come to her rescue, and Palmon Digivolves into Lillymon to defeat a minion DarkTyrannomon and hold off Myotismon. Sora is rescued from Phantomon by her mother and Biyomon digivolves to Birdramon to drive Phantomon off. Myotismon uses Gatomon to try and identify the eight child after defeating Lilymon and seriously injuring her. Sora escapes on Birdramon with Lillymon, but everyone else including her mother and Mimi are recaptured. Tai leaves Kari with Matt while he goes rescue everyone, and Izzy heads to the TV station where the source of the fog barrier is and he and Tentomon are saved from being spotted by Matt and T.K.'s father. Meanwhile, Joe and T.K. travels back through Odaiba Bay and are attacked by MegaSeadramon while near the Rainbow Bridge after finding Wizardmon with Kari's crest in his possession. When Joe almost drowns, his crest glows and Ikkakumon Digivolves to Zudomon and defeats MegaSeadramon. After following Birdramon, Kari is found by Phantomon and gives herself up so that Matt and Sora are not harmed while Tai arrives at the Convention Center. Tai and Agumon infiltrate the Convention Center where all of Myotismon's prisoners have been put into an enchanted sleep by DemiDevimon. Mimi's Crest wakes her up and she tries to escape. Meanwhile the Bakemon attack Tai and Agumon, but Agumon digivolves to Greymon and easily destroys them. The two then meet up with Mimi and make their way to the Fuji TV Station. There, the DigiDestined are reunited and after Wizardmon (who was rescued by Joe, T.K., Patamon and Zudomon from the bay) heals Lilymon, face off against Myotismon and Phantomon; however, Myotismon has apparently become more powerful as he easily neutralizes all of their attacks. The only digimon that does any damage is Angemon who destroys Phantomon and injures Myotismon with one hit due to his holy power, but even he's not powerful enough to destroy Myotismon. Myotismon tries to kill Kari and Gatomon but Wizardmon takes the hit and is mortally wounded. His death upsets Kari so much DemiDevimon drops her Digivice allowing Tai to retrieve it and give it to her. Kari's Digivice and Crest cause Gatomon to digivolve to Angewomon and everyone gives Angewomon their power in order to make her attack stronger. Angewomon destroys Myotismon with her Celestial Arrow powered up by everyone's energy, but the fog just gets thicker when it should dissipate with Myotismon's death. An ancient DigiWorld prophecy comes true as Myotismon returns as VenomMyotismon who destroys DemiDevimon. Angemon and Angewomon, following the end of the prophecy, shoot Tai and Matt with their arrows of hope and light, allowing Agumon and Gabumon to Warp Digivolve into 'WarGreymon' and 'MetalGarurumon'. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon faces off against Myotismon but are no match for him. The other Digimon digivolve to Champion (except Angewomon who's an Ultimate) and attack VenomMyotismon together. Their attacks reveal a beast of some kind in VenomMyotismon's stomach and Tai figures that that's his weakness. The kids Crests hold VenomMyotismon down and WarGreymon tosses the TV station ball into the hole to keep it open. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon concentrate their attacks on the beast in VenomMyotismon's stomach and it's destroyed, destroying VenomMyotismon. With his destruction, the fog clears revealing the Digital World in the sky. When a plane touches it, the wing freezes and breaks off but Garudamon saves it. The Digidestined realize that years have passed in the Digital World since their departure and realize something must've happened. Knowing they're the Digital World's only chance, the kids decide to return there with Kari joining them. Their parents, after some reluctance, give their blessings and the kids use their Digivices to open a portal to the Digital World and return through it. As the DigiDestined return to the Digital World, they learn of the four Dark Masters who have taken it over. MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, and Piedmon are all mega level Digimon, and are more than a match for the DigiDestined. Piximon manages to save the children, although dying in the process.9 The kids manage to escape MetalSeadramon's minion, Scorpiomon. They try to escape by sea but are immediately stopped by MetalSeadramon. Just as the kids are about to be destroyed by MetalSeadramon, Whamon comes to their rescue and they flee to the bottom of the ocean. Unfortunately, MetalSeadramon and his Divermon allies chase them. Ultimately MetalSedramon catches up to them, and a battle begins. Agumon Warp Digivolves into WarGreymon but is nearly destroyed by MetalSeadramon. Also, the Divermon attack again after being washed away by Whamon, but Ikkakumon digivolves to Zudomon and easily destroys them. Whamon saves WarGreymon by ramming him, but is mortally wounded by MetalSeadramon in response. WarGreymon, enraged, destroys MetalSeadramon with his Nova Force attack. Whamon succumbs to his wounds and dies, but begs the Digidestined to save the world. The kids then go into a forest were they are continually taunted by Puppetmon, using toys to move them around. He kidnaps T.K., who manages to demolish the toys Puppetmon was using to control the kids and escape. Matt leaves the group after his little brother returns. Matt is tricked by Cherrymon, a minion of Puppetmon, into believing that Tai is his enemy. Meanwhile, Puppetmon's platoon of Garbagemon are handled by Lillymon and MetalGreymon. One survives and nearly gets them, but MetalGarurmon saves the day and destroys it, but demands a fight with WarGreymon. Tension runs high as a fight breaks out between Matt and Tai as well as their respective partners. Suddenly, Kari's body is taken over by a strange entity, explaining why the children were chosen to save the DigiWorld in the first place. Matt leaves the group again. Joe and a distraught Mimi also leave. Etemon returns as MetalEtemon to take revenge on the DigiDestined. Joe and Mimi rescue Ogremon who was injured when Woodmon attacked him. The others get inside of Puppetmon's mansion with the help of two of his 'playmates,' who keep Puppetmon at bay with his own cannon. Leomon returns as SaberLeomon, and saves Joe and Mimi from MetalEtemon. He is later hurt by MetalEtemon when he attempts to save Mimi and is mortally wounded. An enraged Zudomon attacks MetalEtemon single-handedly and manages to crack his armor, allowing SaberLeomon to punch his claw through the hole, killing MetalEtemon. Leomon and Ogremon make peace with each other, before Leomon succumbs to his wounds and dies, Mimi (now regained her will to fight) and Joe decide to gather more reinforcements. Puppetmon faces the kids in battle, but after Garudamon destroys his hammer, runs and encounters Matt and MetalGarurumon. He tries to control MetalGarurumon and fails and MetalGarurumon blasts Pupetmon at point-blank range with his Metal Wolf Claw, mortally wounding him. Before Pupetmon dies, he asks Cherrymon what the kids have that he doesn't (something that Piximon mentioned too but never elaborated upon) and Cherrymon's spirit seems to reply: the kids have friends. Pupetmon dies and his section of Spiral Mountain dissolves. Sora runs into Matt and thanks him, but Matt just walks off and leaves again. Kari falls ill, and Tai becomes nearly hysterical in his attempts to help her. Machinedramon attacks them in a mechanical city under his control, and the group is separated. Tai and Izzy try to retrieve medicine for Kari and come under repeated attack, finally escaping on MetalGreymon while T.K. and Sora are left to watch over Kari. Tai and Izzy return and are nearly killed by a Megadramon, but Angemon saves them. Unfortunately Machinedramon himself shows up and casts the kids into the sewers, separating them again. Kari recovers, and, along with Sora and T.K., begins searching for the others. They run into WaruMonzaemon, and Kari frees the Numemon he has enslaved, who then begin calling her "Queen". Kari's Crest re-energizes Biyomon and Gatomon (all of the Digimon have no energy to digivolve at this point) and they drive WaruMonzeamon off and he's destroyed by Machinedramon for his failure. Andromon (the same one from File Island, encountered by Tai and Izzy) battles with Machinedramon, and the Numemon sacrifice themselves to save Kari. Kari's Crest reenergizes Agumon and he digivolves to WarGreymon to face Machinedramon. WarGreymon easily destroys Machinedramon with one hit while Machinedramon does no damage to him and at first thought WarGreymon missed him completely. Joe goes off on his own to find Matt. Angewomon faces off against LadyDevimon, one of Piedmon's servants. Angewomon is nearly destroyed by LadyDevimon, but MegaKabuterimon takes the hit for her and is undamaged due to his hard shell. This gives Angewomon the chance she needs and she destroys LadyDevimon. After LadyDevimon's defeat, Piedmon begins to approach the group. Sora and T.K. go off to try and locate the missing DigiDestined. Piedmon and WarGreymon battle, although WarGreymon is no match for him. Matt confronts his inner darkness, and so does Sora. Matt returns and makes up with Tai which gives Garurumon the power to heal a badly wounded WarGreymon thanks to Matt and Tai's friendship activating the Crest of Friendship. All of the DigiDestined but Mimi reunite, and both WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon prepare to battle Piedmon the last of the dark masters. Piedmon reveals his final attack: A white cloth that turns anyone it covers into a keychain. TK, Kari and Angemon are all that's left and Piedmon easily beats Angemon as he's a Mega and Angemon's only a Champion. TK and Kari are sent falling to their deaths, but after imagining what Matt would say while looking at his key-chain (retrieved by Gomamon before he was turned too) T.K. regains his hope and refuses to give up which causes Angemon to Digivolve to MagnaAngemon his Ultimate form. Piedmon proves to be no match for MagnaAngemon and he retrieves and frees their friends. Piedmon summons his army of Vilemon, but Mimi shows up with an army of her own of allied Digimon and Piedmon's forces are defeated. Piedmon is finally destroyed by MagnaAngemon when WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon push Piedmon into MagnaAngemon's attack. However, an e-mail from Gennai explained that the Dark Masters are not the ones responsible for the destruction of the Digital World. Although the Dark Masters are defeated, it is not enough to stop the complete destruction of the Digital World and the children and Digimon are forced to face the true mastermind of all the chaos: Apocalymon. The evil digimon destroys the Tags and Crests, before deleting the kids and Digimon. They realise that they have no need for the tags and crests, what they needed was inside all along. They reformat themselves and return to confront Apocalymon again. A battle erupts between the kids and Apocalymon and they prove victorious with WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon mortally wounding him. Apocalymon, as a last desperation, launches his Total Annihilation attack which would destroy both worlds, however the kids determination to win causes their Digivices to contain the blast. Apocalymon is destroyed by his own attack and the world is saved. The Digital World starts to reformat itself back to normal and the DigiDestined prepare to spend the rest of their summer in the Digital World. However, Gennai informs them that they either had to leave quickly, or remain in the Digital World forever. After saying their good-byes to their partners, the kids depart for home on the trolley car they spent their first night in the Digital World on although Tai is sure the portal will open again someday and they'll return. Digimon Adventures 02 (Anime) Biyomon had lost the power to Digivolve into Garudamon. When the Digimon Emperor was conquering the Digital World, Biyomon was among the old generation Digimon who helped the new Digi-Destined team out. Like many of the first generation Digi-Destined, she became the protector of a certain area in the Digital World. Biyomon later appears in the real world in Christmas Day as a "present" for the original Digi-Destined organized by Davis and the other newer Digi-Destined. With the power from Azulongmon's DigiCore, she gains the ability to Digivolve to Ultimate once again. Digimon Adventure Tri. Digimon Fusion (Anime) When the Old Clock Shop Man summons the heroes of the past to the Fusion universe to help take down Quartzmon, Garudamon shows up with the eleven-year old Sora, Beelzemon, and Behemoth to assist in the DigiQuartz. Film Appearances 'Digimon movie 1' While the DigiDestined are on summer vacation in the real world, Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi discovers a virus on the internet infecting a Digi-Egg. At the same time, Taichi "Tai" Kamiya is trying to apologize to Sora Takenouchi for getting her a hairclip for her birthday in an e-mail. Izzy arrives at Tai's house out of breath, telling Tai about the newly-hatched Digimon. Tai and Izzy use Tai's dad's computer and monitor the Digimon until Gennai appears in a transmission from the Digital World. He sends Agumon and Tentomon to help stop the corrupted Digimon. They put up a good fight until Keramon warp digivolves to Infermon and defeats them. Tai tries furiously to contact and alert the rest using a phone, but when Infermon begins to dial as many numbers as can be pulled up over the PSTN, Tai's Internet connection is disconnected. Faced with this dilemma, Tai sees a television report on suggestions for the use of the voice mail system as an alternative means of communication over phone lines; using this method, he ends up getting only Yamato "Matt" Ishida and his brother Takeru "T.K." Takaishi, who are on vacation at their grandmother's house in Shimane. They find a computer in a local shop, and ask one of the employees for permission to use it; taking pity, he takes the two and his computer to a barber shop with an Internet connection and upload Gabumon and Patamon onto the net. Infermon digivolves to Diaboromon after Agumon and Gabumon warp digivolve to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon but then they slow down because of the massive amount of e-mails being sent to Tai and Izzy. Tai slaps the computer and freezes it leaving WarGreymon frozen and defeated. Diaboromon then starts multiplying and sets up a timer for 10 minutes as he forces the Pentagon to launch a nuclear missile at Tai's neighborhood. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon wake up and race to defeat Diaboromon, only to find over a million copies of him. Every single copy fires and blasts them until they lie defeated. Tai and Matt mysteriously enter their computers and talk to their Digimon. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon DNA digivolve to Omnimon who easily defeats all but one Diaboromon. At one minute to go, Diaboromon is still too fast for them to hit, but then Izzy forwards him the e-mails, slowing him like it did to the other Digimon. At the very last second, Diaboromon is destroyed, disabling the missile. Digimon movie 2 Three months after MaloMyotismon's defeat, the DigiDestined go up against Diaboromon again. Tai and Matt head back to the Internet to deal with him with Omnimon, while the younger DigiDestined go to deal with the rampage of a swarm of Kuramon (Diaboromon's Fresh form). With the help of Angemon and Angewomon (with T.K. and Kari), Omnimon was able to destroy Diaboromon again, but it turned out to be a trap, as his destruction allowed many more Kuramon to go to the Real World. This also trapped Omnimon, Angemon and Angewomon within the internet. Things go out of control when the Kuramon in the Real World merge to create a Mega level called Armageddemon, a more powerful and invincible Mega in Diaboromon's evolutionary line. It is so powerful that neither Omnimon nor Imperialdramon Fighter Mode are able to defeat it on their own even. In the end, Imperialdramon Fighter Mode is injured in Armageddemon's counterattack, so Omnimon lends him his power in the form of the Omni Blade, powering the dragon warrior up to Paladin Mode. Using his Omega Blade attack, Imperialdramon Paladin Mode is able to strike down Armageddemon, splitting his head in half and causing him to revert back into the Kuramon. With the help of the energy from the DigiDestined Digivices and the cell phones from the other kids of Japan, the Omega Blade powers up and sends all of the Kuramon back to the Digital World. Digimon movie 3 The story involves the next generation of DigiDestined children after they travel from Japan to the U.S.A. and meet up with Willis, helping him to stop the menace of an enigmatic threat. As a kid, Willis was given two twin Digimon, a Gummymon and a Kokomon. But one day Kokomon mysteriously disappeared without a trace, returning later as the ruthless Endigomon (it is later revealed that he was kidnapped and corrupted by a rogue viral program). T.K. and Kari are the first ones to encounter Endigomon in New York City while they are visiting Mimi; he kidnaps Mimi (she disappears before T.K. and Kari's eyes along with the rest of the older DigiDestined and all were placed in another dimension where they were being de-aged by Endigomon). Willis eventually explains his connection to Endigomon and that Endigomon wants to see Willis again, which was why the Digimon kidnapped the older DigiDestined—because they, like him, have Digivices. But when Willis refused to go with Endigomon after it swiped Terriermon away, the monster evolved to Antylamon, and then Kerpymon, de-aging Willis and the younger DigiDestined as well. Willis figured out that his Digimon's urge for things to go back to the way there were literally meant to make Willis a kid again. In this battle, Kari and T.K. gave Willis and Davis the Golden Digi-Eggs, allowing Veemon and Terriermon to golden armor digivolve to Magnamon Rapidmon, respectively. After the battle, Kerpymon was defeated and the older DigiDestined reappeared at the points were they had disappeared from. In the end, Willis discovered that his Digimon is still alive after the fight, ready to be reborn from a Digi-Egg. Digimon movie 4 Quotes *"I'm your friend" Relationships 'Sora Takenouchi' Trivia * Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Atori Shigematsu (all media) *'English' : Tifanie Christun (Adventures 1 & 2), Cherami Leigh (Digimon Adventures Tri) all information on Biyomon (Adventure) came from http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Biyomon_(Adventure) Gallery Greymon0053.jpg Greymon0095.jpg Digixmas0020.jpg Digixmas0031.jpg Digixmas0035.jpg Digiteam0036.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females